As recognized by the inventors herein, some background information is provided. Gear tooth meshing is a relevant feature that often requires of control gear tooth positions to micron levels for optimum efficiency, durability and low noise (rattle and whine). However, manufacturing tolerances, component dynamics and differences in thermal expansion rates mean that it is very difficult to keep the mating gear teeth in the optimum positions relative to one another. The conventional methods of dealing with this are to introduce tight tolerance control, similar materials, and backlash control features to keep the backlash and positional error to a minimum. These conventional methods add significant cost, weight and complexity to gear drive systems. Furthermore, backlash control features (like scissor gears) often involve a compromise, for example trading off rattle control versus whine control.